dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Psychic Rock Throw
'''Psychic Rock Throw' is a technique used by some characters that practice and specialize in the use of telekinesis or psychokinesis. Overview The performer uses telekinesis to lift a medium-sized to large boulder from the ground nearby, and then throws it at the opponent, inflicting moderate damage. Usage and Power The technique is first used by Guldo, in the anime only. Mad at Krillin and Gohan, who he paralyzed, Guldo uses his telekinetic abilities to fire several rocks at them. Other characters that practice telekinesis are able to perform similar techniques, like Frieza who uses it as a diversion to capture Goku within his Imprisonment Ball during their battle on Namek.Dragon Ball Z episode 88, "Clash of the Super Powers" Later, Majin Vegeta uses a similar technique to throw huge rocks on Majin Buu while he was powering up after his arrival on the battlefield.Dragon Ball Z episode 235, "Meal Time" Variations *'Super Psychokinesis' - A stronger version of Psychokinesis. Appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Hyper Psychokinesis' - A version of Psychokinesis even stronger than Super Psychokinesis. Appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Ultimate Strike' - A powerful variation of Psychic Rock Throw where the user picks up a large landmass with telekinesis before launching it at their opponent to crush them. Originally used by Frieza against Goku during their battle on Namek after Frieza's Psychic Rock Throw attack failed. Named in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Psycho Javelin Variation' - A combination of Psychokinesis and Psycho Javelin where Guldo forms javelins of rock that he can fire in a line or cross fashion. One of his techniques in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. Video Game Appearances It is one of Guldo's techniques in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend. It was named Psychic Rock Throw in the [[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|''Budokai Tenkaichi'' and Raging Blast series]], where it appears as one of Chiaotzu's Blast 2 attacks and his Signature Attack (under the name Psionics), as well as one of Guldo's. General Blue is able to use his telekinesis to throw small-sized boulders or a giant metal ball at his opponent in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. Frieza's technique is called Psycho Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, and Psychokinesis in Super Dragon Ball Z. This technique can also be used by Cell in Super Dragon Ball Z. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Frieza's version is called Death Meteor and is one of Final Form Frieza's Ultimate Skills. This skill can also be obtained by the Future Warrior in Parallel Quest 16: "Super Saiyan Legend". In Xenoverse, the rocks used in Frieza's version are depicted as meteorites and are even referred to as such in its skill description which fits with its attack name Death Meteor. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, General Blue uses the technique as his Super Attack, under the name Telekinesis. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Death Meteor returns as one of Frieza's Ultimate Skills. It can also be used by Meta-Cooler when he is fought in Expert Mission 07: "The Big Gete Star Strikes Back" and the Future Warrior can also obtain it by completing this Expert Mission. After the 1.09.00 Update, Death Meteor can be added to Zarbon's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. It can also be added to Final Form Cooler's custom skillset via Partner Customization as well and can also be added to 1st Form Frieza's custom skillset. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears as a Special Move under the name Psychokinesis and has two stronger variants Super Psychokinesis and Hyper Psychokinesis'. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Frieza uses the technique as his neutral Heavy Attack where he launches rocks at his opponent with telekinesis. Unlike most neutral Heavy Attacks in FighterZ, if it is used to defeat an opponent, they will not fly off the stage, nor can it be used to cause a Destructive Finish. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, it appears as Guldo's Super Attack under the name Psychokinesis. Guldo can also perform a Psycho Javelin variation of the this technique where he creates several rock javelins which he can throw in a line or cross pattern. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques